Last Ten Days To Live
by Noir Kitsune
Summary: I always wanted Mariasan to understand how I felt about her, however only ten days remain on this earth... Now...what happens if we add in a triangle somewhere...?
1. Proulogue:the night the countdown starts

The Last Ten Days to Live- prolougue, my fealings for her

"Ohgami!" Sakura ran out of the stage room in search of Ohgami skidding as she ran. "Ohgami!" She called again with her hands cupping her mouth.

"Hmm?" Two rooms down, Ohgami looked up from the broom he was using to see Sakura running franticly through the open doors.

"Ohgami!" Sakura's eyes seemed to be out of their sockets.

"It's alright Sakura. I can hear you. You can stop running now." Ohgami smiled and continued sweeping.

"That's the thing! I- can't- stop!"

"Oro!?" Ohgami looked up with his eyes coming out of his sockets as well. "S-Sakura! Wait! Stop!"

CRASH! "Huh?" Maria looked down at her feat. She could of sworn she felt and heard something coming from downstairs. "What could that of been?" She looked down at the table she was sitting at and stirred her tea a little. CRASH! Maria jumped a little bit. This time, she was sure she heard something come from downstairs. "...Sakura." She shook her head knowingly. Maria stood up and walked downstairs tword backstage.

Sakura landed on top of Ohgami in a 'pinning' position. She and Ohgami blushed furiously. "I, I am really sorry Ohgami! Really!" Sakura clasped her two hands together and then stood up. She then reached her hand out to try to pull Ohgami up.

"Ah. Thanks Sakura. It's okay." He smiled as he tried to stand up. "It was not your faul... Woah!" Sakura used a little to much strength and sent Ohgami flying on top of her this time. They were both speachless and might I add, blushing furiously. "Ahh... err... I am really sor..."

"What was that noise?" Maria came through the right door. "I heard noise. Is everything oka..." Maria stoped and stared at the posision that Ohgami and Sakura were in. An awkward silence filled the room. (Sweat drop) "Ohga..."

Ohgami stood up right away. "N-no seriously! It's not what it looks like! Seriously! She, I mean, socks, and sliding, and... err..."

Sakura stood up blushing and walked to Maria while Ohgami was busy babling nonsence. "It was my fault Maria-san. I mean, it was..."

Maria cocked her head. "You mean you wanted him **that** way?"

Sakura blushed furiously. "N-no! I tripped and then he came on top of me. I mean, not that way, its just that... well... I cant explain it. Just know it was not what it looked like." Sakura looked down half smiling blushing.

Maria looked a bit puzzled by Sakura's reaction. "Sakura, are you blushing?" Silence. Maria used her index finger to bring Sakura's chin up. "Did you get sunburned?"

Sakura sighed. _Is she joking with me or is she clueless?_ "Umm, are you serious? Do you really think that?"

Maria gave out a chuckle and gave the 'what do you take me for?' face. "Of course not Sakura. I am not you."

Sakura blushed again. Maria looked up to see Ohgami still babling. "You alright there Ohgami?" Ohgami was not quite here and his mouth kept on moving.

(Sweat drop) "I guess Ohgami is going to be gone for a while." Sakura pushed up slightly closser to Maria without relising it.

Maria looked down at Sakura clearly uncomfortable with Sakura's sudden movement. "Umm Sakura..."

"Yeah?" Sakura looked up at Maria inocently.

"It's just that, well... you are really close." Maria blushed avoiding eye contact.

"What? Oh! Sorry!" Sakura pulled away from Maria quite embarrased.

"No problem." Maria smiled at Sakura reasuringly. Sakura still looked away embarassed and slightly depressed. Maria's smile dropped half way. "Hey." She said comfortingly. Sakura looked up. "You should get the hair out of you eyes. You have such a beautiful face." Maria took an index finger and put the strand behind her face.

"The same goes for you." Sakura's eyes grew glossy and shy.

Maria was taken aback and blushed out-of-control. "Why don't we go and make dinner for the troop. Just the two of us." She smiled and tried to change the topic.

Sakura smiled as they existed the room together. _Wait a second, no one will be here with us. I stalled telling Maria-san my true feallings for her for a long time. I don't want to have to keep stalling! Even though she may not love me back... I have to tell her._ "M-maria-san?" Sakura stopped walking followed by Maria.

"Yes Sakura? What is it?" Maria turned to face Sakura and walked a little closer.

Sakura studdered a little bit. "Maria-san, I have to tell you something." Sakura started to blush. "It has been on my chest for a while and is really important.

Maria looked seriously at her. "Well, what is it?" She could see Sakura was having a hard time speaking. Maria reached out and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, you can tell me **anything.**"

Sakura looked up with tears starting to fill her eyes. "Anything, and you still wont hate me?"

Maria was taked aback. "Y-yeah." She replied unsure.

"It's just that..." _Sakura, you can do this. She has her hand on your shoulder. She is suporting you. Look... damn that's a nice hand. I have never sean it out of the glove... Okay! Enough stalling... oh no, I have been staling forever and she must truly think I am weird! Oh no! I am wasting even more time..._ "I, just wanted to let you know that... I see you as more then a team mate." She looked down blushing.

"S-Sakura. You are my friend to. What's so shocking about that?" Maria embraced Sakura into a hug. "You are truly close to me as well."

_Sh-she hugged me... _"N-no! That's not what I mean!" Maria pulled away from the hug. "What I mean to say is that I lo..."

DING! DING!

Maria and Sakura's heads shot forward. "Crap! Another Kouma!" Maria ran away from Sakura. "What are you doing!? Are you not coming!?" Maria pulled Sakura's hand and led her to where they neaded to be.

Yes, the ditzy one or should I say Sakura is me. This is my story. My tragety and my hearts end. And, this is the end of all dreams, the end of all time. The last story, and the last dreams that any human can dream. Theese are, the last ten days, of our lives.


	2. Night 1

Last Ten Days to Live Chapter 2

Sakura POV

I followed Maria as we ran down the hallway to our Koubus. As we were running, Reni, Iris and Orihime all dashed from their rooms into the hallway right beside us. We went through our whole routine of changing into our uniforms and landing outside the opposite wall as well. Everything was running as usual. But, for some reason, my heart did not stop pounding. I did not hear Yoneda speak. My mind was else where.

_You were about to tell her how you feel. You were willing to let her laugh at you._

'No, you're wrong; Maria-san would not laugh at me. She is not the type to laugh at anyone who would say so.

_Hmmm…maybe so, but, she would not like it. She'd probably glare at you for saying that to her. She'd call it a weakness. You know very well that Maria is incapable of love. _

'No, you're wrong!'

_Am I? Prove it. _

'Well…'

"Is that clear?" Yoneda slapped some papers down onto the table.

"YES SIR!" We all dashed to our Koubus. My heart rate increased noticeably but, I chose to ignore it. Perhaps my conscience was right….

"Sakura Shinguji ready!"

"Iris and Jean Paul are ready!"

"This is Reni, ready when you are."

"Maria Tachibana awaiting depart!"

"Kanna here, let's get 'em."

"This is Sumire, let's get moving."

"Soletta Orihime waiting."

"Alright flower division, this is Yoneda. Unfortunately, Ohgami suffered a fall and will not be able to join you today. Maria will be your captain. I want you to keep a steady eye out for these Kouma. They seem to be few in numbers, but powerful all together. Good luck."

We were hoisted into the train and started moving. The darkness was illuminated by the lights inside of my Koubu. I was never one to be afraid of the dark. Sometimes maybe, but not too often. But, this was one of those times where I did not feel to safe. Even though I had my friends beside me, something was not quite…right. I could feel my blood pouring through out my body; my heart rate was out of control. The air tasted deadened; my lungs were going to explode at any minute. No, this was not about Maria any more. Something was wrong. I knew it. Something was terribly wrong. I was frightened to say anything but, if anything happened to them…

"Everyone, something isn't right." My Koubu projected my voice. I could feel the train shake a little as it did so, but I kept telling myself it was for the better. "Please, let's turn back now."

"Why do you day that O-ne-chan? Iris and Jean Paul feel fine."

"I know that but…"

"Sakura! We have been doing this longer then you have! We know when things are fine or not!" Sumire did not seam to happy… "So just leave it to us! We know when something is wrong!"

"Eh, it kind of happens once in a blue moon but, Sumire is right Sakura…"

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT IS THAT SOPOSSED TO MEAN?"

"WHAT DID IT SOUND LIKE?"

"Be quiet all of you!" This time, it was Maria. And, just like my heart, all the arguing stopped. We were silent for a few seconds. I could hear the train tracks steadily make their sound below us and the steady sound of my breathing. It was our commander's choice for action. We all waited for her reply. "Every one be quiet. I am in charge; I will decide what to do. Sakura, I am very ashamed of you. Are you remembering who we are fighting for? You hesitate, again. If you can not bear to put your life or any of our lives in danger, you are better not being in the Hagumi at all!"

Silence once more. Maria-san did not mean it when she said she saw me as more then another person to fight with. Because, that was really all she saw me as. That's all she sees me as. Maria-san lied to me. _She lied to me…_

I was awoken when the train spit us out on to the battlefield. We all gasped at what we saw. Even Maria was shocked. The visuals Yoneda had did not match anything like the real thing. At first, we saw nothing. Just an empty field before destruction. But then, we looked down. Shadows were moving on the ground. All around us, like sharks surround their prey, we were being circled. Iris's Koubu took a step back and out of pure fear, she teleported us many yards behind.

"Iris," Maria started but she realized it was not her fault. "All rite, here are the orders. Orihime and I will stay back in order to give you support when needed. Sumire, Kanna, Reni and Sakura will go in for head on attacks."

"That is if Sakura isn't to frighten…"

"Sumire, now is not the time for your mouth, just your katana." Sumire was just about as shocked as we all were after hearing something like that be said by Maria. "Am I clear?"

"What do Iris and Jean Paul do?"

"Well, you can give us support and knock any enemy off our trail if they follow us."

"Of course Maria," started Orihime, "let the child stay back."

"IRIS IS Adult AND MATURE! IRIS IS NOT A CHILD! (Isn't that right Jean Paul?)" (A/N: Can't you just see a sweat drop forming on all the Koubus right about now?)

"All rite, lets go." As soon as Maria gave the order, we quickly took our positions. Kanna and I ran side by side into the battle field followed by Sumire ad then Reni. Shadows passed and trees became fewer and fewer. Finally, we came up to our first Kouma.

"Take that!" Kanna lunged into the air and threw her right fist into the ground where one of the shadows were. "Heh, how's that?"

"Anyone could have done that you oversized…KANNA, BEHIND YOU!"

"What?" Her blow did not even faze the Kouma. It stood right below her, featureless and malignant. "H-how is that thing still al-" The shadow quickly engulfed Kanna's Koubu.

"KANNA-SAN!" I could not believe my eyes. After only a few seconds, her Koubu exploded. There was to much smoke so I could not see if she was alive or not.

"KANNA!" Everyone looked to where she once stood. However, in doing so, a Kouma came up to Iris as well.

"IRIS!" Reni turned around as fast as she could to rush to Iris's aid.

"RENI! I CAN'T PARACHUTE OUT!"

"IRIS, LET GO OF JEAN PAUL AND JUST DO SO! WE'LL BUY YOU A NEW BEAR!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST BUY A NEW JEAN PAUL, HE'S SPECIA-" And once more before out very eyes, another Koubu was engulfed, and Iris's Koubu exploded with her and Jean Paul inside.

"IRIS!"

"My god…" Sumire looked over to where another Koubu was demolished. I swear I heard Maria mutter something. "Kanna-san…Iris…"

"RENI-SAN, COME BACK HERE! THEY ARE TRYING TO SPLIT US UP….RENI!" _No, not her also. Please Reni, come back here! I can't have you die as well…RENI! _

She did not have enough time to digest what was happening. The shadows snuck up from behind much to fast.

"Damnitt, Reni!" Maria quickly fired her gun at the shadow surrounding Reni scarring it off. "Reni, don't gaze out now! The faster we get this done, the quicker we can get to Kanna and Iris!"

"Reni, please be careful."

"Orihime…Maria…I'm so sorry."

"Hmm, well, you should be Reni because the top star can not have her companions dissipate." Another shadow appeared behind Sumire and I quickly ran over to be at her aid. "Sakura-san!"

"Don't worry Sumire, I'll cover you."

"No-no, I mean…SAKURA! BEHIND YOU ALSO!"

"What?" I turned my head in my Koubu as if I could see out of the other side. The walls in my Koubu disappeared as I could see a shadow coming at me from the sky. A different shadow, one with wings…a larger one… Time seemed to stop as I was engulfed. I could hear the muffled sounds of Sumire and Orihime calling my name. I could hear everything so clearly. I heard Reni gasp, I heard Maria-san begging the heavens to fight this demon off. She was begging the heavens…begging the heavens…_What's going on out there? Shouldn't I be dead by now? Why have I not died? WHAT'S GOING ON? _

I could feel and see dark grey aura rising from below my Koubu. It quickly engulfed my being sending my heart on a spasm. I knew this feeling! I knew it! It was the same feeling from before! I knew this was going to happen, I knew it! I must have looked so weak and pathetic while I was inside that Koubu. I could see and hear everything so clearly…everything….._RENI! WAIT, I CAN'T STOP MY SELF.WHATS GOING ON...RENI?_

"Sak-sakura-san! Stop, it's me….Reni! Sakura-san!" _I understand now…this feeling of freedom and fear…I'm possessed, aren't I? _

My Koubu dashed towards Reni drawing its sword. Reni quickly drew her lance. She was not strong enough…I could beat her with ease.

"Sakura-san," Her response was fast. But, my Koubu slicing off her Koubu's head was faster. I saw her body fly out of the top unconscious. She was still breathing. I felt glad. I didn't want to kill any of my friends.

"Sakura, stop this now! Fight off the demon Sakura-san!" _Maria…_

"My god!" Orihime did not stand a chance. All I had to do was slice off her Koubu's feet and then…another explosion. They were all so…easy…I felt as if I was toying with them…_What am I thinking? These are my friends! _

"That's enough! I'm sorry Sakura…" _Maria-san!_ She did not hesitate. She fired her Koubu's arm cannon right at me. The surging blue light was coming at me fast. The Kouma who took possession of me was faster. It easily evaded the attacks Maria threw. She was not aiming to miss either. The truth was that, I was a nuisance. I deserved to be eliminated. But…my Koubu did not attack anyone.

Instead, it went off into the far end of the field and stopped in its tracks. My skin complexion was paler now, I could feel myself fading. My energy was being sucked right out of my being. The Kouma was feeding off of me! I wanted to vomit, I wanted to faint or die. But, I couldn't. My Koubu drew its sword and lunged it straight into the ground with a dark grey aura surrounding its tip.

"Sakura-san? What's going on?" Sumire tried to rush to my side but Maria held her back. "Maria-san, what are you doing?"

"Wait, Sumire."

A flash of grey light appeared from my sword. It quickly shot into the ground making negative waves on the surface. Grass was dieing fast, an earthquake began to take place. But, the Kouma would not stop using my energy. I was sweating, I could not handle this much straining. And, as if my prayers for all to end had been answered, the Kouma stopped. A shadow appeared above my Koubu and slowly drifted away as I fell to the ground. The hatch opened up and I helplessly fell to the ground.

"Sakura-san!" Maria and Sumire jumped from their Koubus and rushed to my side. Maria picked me up in her arms and cradled me gently. I was out of breath. My eyes were clamped shut and I was gasping for air.

"It's alright Sakura, we are here now." Maria held me tightly and put her face close to mine so that I could hear her better.

"Sakura-san, you look pale…is it because of the Kouma…"

I shook my head 'no' at Sumire rapidly. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out of my throat.

"Sakura-san, you should not be speaking now…"

"No, Maria-s-san…" I stuttered on my words from shock. My mouth was dry; I could hardly place my words with my tongue. "Maria-san…ten days…"

"What does that mean Sakura?" Sumire stood above me with a cocked eyebrow place on her forehead.

"T-ten days…"

"Sakura, you are not making any sense!" Maria shook me slightly. "What is it that you mean?"

"We have ten days left…only ten more day-" The darkness closed in around me as I passed out in Maria's arms that night.

(A/N:If it weren't for some randomness, I never would o cotinued this story. Truth is, my computer crashed and it took the other chapters along with it so now I have to re-write every single one of them. --; Sorry for the delay.)


	3. Black outs and realizations

Last Ten Days to Live-chapter 3

I awoke in an infirmary bed with pools of light from the window splashing on my face. Squinting, I lifted my arms up to stretch, only to jerk them back downward when a shock as pain flooded through them. I gasped as I realized that even inhaling involved much pain. I could not remember what happened.

Even though pain flooded throughout my body, I decided that sitting in bed all day would not help me find the answers and that I should walk around and ask Sumire or Kouran what happened. Surely, those two were most likely to know. Maybe even Maria because she was our original head. The pain was excruciating, but not unbearable so I flung my legs over the infirmary bed wincing as I did so. I positioned my hands behind my back so that I could hold myself up and catch my breath. Before I stood, I inspected myself for injuries.

After checking my arms, legs and looking under my nightgown at my torso, I concluded that I had not one bruise and that the pain was a result of lack of strength. I gave myself a silent 'one two three' and pushed myself off the bed.

I gasped as my bare feet touched the floor and nausea slowly hijacked my brain. However, I was too curious to just sit so I began to walk clutching objects around me for balance. As I walked, I looked to my side and noticed figures in a few other beds. At first, I looked them over thinking they were pillows but on closer inspection…

They were people! _Hagumi members? _I wondered. I limped over to the edge of one bed and slowly peeled back a sheet. I gasped at what I saw. It was Iris. She was roughly bandaged up on her forehead and torso. I could see bloodstains dried underneath her bandages as she winched with every breath she took in her sleep. Taking a few steps back, I felt the pressure of another bed behind my legs. Hesitantly, I turned around and peeled back the sheets on that bed as well. This time, I was greeted by the half bandaged Orihime. She had no bruises on her face which I silently thanked. However, she was covered with second and third degree burns in random spots on her body. I could not help but be frightened of course. I had to wonder how the two of them came to be this way.

I turned around to see more beds occupied with people. Terrified of my curiosity, I ran from the room ignoring the pain surging through my muscles. I knew they would also be Hagumi members. I fled into the hallway and somehow made it to the kitchen with timing that would put Kanna to shame even if the aroma of food flooded the hallway. And speaking of Kanna, guess who I saw in the kitchen?

Her back was towards me, I don't think she heard me when I entered. She appeared to be making some sort of soup, I could tell because it looked like she was holding some sort of long spoon. "Um, Kanna-san?"

She turned around to give me another image I was not yet ready for. Her face saw sheer shock as she saw me. Her forehead up was bandaged completely. Her neck wore bandages as well and her right arm was in some sort of sling. I gasped as I saw her and wondered what could have happened to make all of the Hagumi weak like this. I could not yet remember. "Sakura!" Kanna rushed over to give me a giant bear hug with her only one available arm. I gasped at the contact and feelings of pain that rushed through me. She must have heard me because she back away as soon as I did, flashing me an apologetic look.

"Kanna-san, what happened to you?" Her crimson eyebrows furrowed at my question making me wonder if I said anything. "I'm sorry, did I say anything wrong?"

"You don't remember?" Her expression became more serious.

"Remember?" I felt as if I missed something important. Regret and nausea began to once more churn in my stomach.

"Are you seriously telling me you don't remember?" She put the back of her hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever…" She sat down on the table and pat the spot next to her asking me to join her. I almost collapsed on my first attempt and received help on my second from Kanna.

I could not help but open my mouth. "Kanna-san, you say I have forgotten something but, what is it that I am missing?"

She looked ahead avoiding my gaze, most likely staring in disbelief. "You were the main event of it all and you don't remember? That's crazy. Even though I passed out before the heavy stuff, I still remember hearing voices." I blinked back a reply.

"What do you mean Kanna-san?" She averted her gaze to mine.

"Look, Sakura, if you are just trying to deny the fact that you did what you did, that's fine. I won't hold it against you. I would not feel so great about myself either. Just don't take it up with Yoneda this way."

"I'm not lying!" I raised my voice a little in defense. "All I know is that I woke up in the infirmary today and that's all! And, after seeing Iris and Orihime…Kanna-san, what happened?"

She seemed to be taken aback a little by my reply. After a few seconds of thinking, she sighed. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" She averted her gaze to the ceiling. I could tell she was not expecting any sort of reply. She finally turned her head back to look at mine. "Look, Sakura, what I am about to tell you will not be easy."

I gulped a reply. But, I had to know.

"Two nights ago, there was a severe kouma invasion. Now, these kouma were not normal, it wasn't the numbers that made them so impressive." I nodded an 'I understand' look at her. She continued. "Listen, Sakura-san, I don't blame you for blacking this out. These kouma were…shadows! I mean, we could not even touch them!"

"Were they that fast Kanna-san?"

"Fast, yes but, it was almost like trying to murder thin air...it just can't be done. It first consumed my Koubus and toyed with the computer systems. It immediately exploded." I gasped trying to imagine what it was like. "Then Iris and almost Leni. Maria saved her. No more were destroyed that way."

"But, what about Orihime-san and the others that were in the infirmary with me? What happened to them?"

Kanna shook her head. "Maria and Sumire filled me in. You see…Sakura, this is where it does not become easy." I nodded for her to continue wondering how it could become less easy then it already was. "You attacked them."

I almost jumped off the table and I probably would have if my injuries did not make me winch. "What do you mean? How could I have possibly attacked them?" I racked my mind for all possible reasons but could not find a single one.

"You were possessed Sakura. Remember how I said you were the 'main event?' For some reason, one of those kouma possessed you, probably because you have very high spiritual energy. It caused you to attack everyone. Even Maria could not stop you." I immediately thought of everyone in the infirmary beds…everyone…

"Maria-san!" I called out. "Maria-san, is she okay? Is she alive, did I hurt her?" My heart went through a series of spasms. If anything were to happen to her…

Kanna blinked. "Don't worry; she and Sumire were not injured in the least." I thanked the moment. "But, I'm sure Maria would want to speak to you now that you are awake." A flash of hope rang through me when I heard that Maria wanted to see me. But, "You know, with her being our captain and all, she would want to know how you were doing." But, Kanna destroyed the moment and my face faltered a reply. "Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yes, just fine." I slowly regained my composure. "Where can I find her?"

"Oh, you know Maria, smart as ever." I blinked a reply. "Library, of course! Now go; I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you." She hopped off the table and went back to the stove to finish with the soup. I quietly slid off and exited the room.

I found Maria at a book shelf sliding books in and out of their places as if deciding weather or not she wanted to read all of them. Watching her from a few feet, I remained too frightened to approach her. If what Kanna said was true, which most likely was because Kanna doesn't usually lie, Maria would be disappointed in me. The first time I saw that look of disappointment on her face almost broke my heart; I didn't think I could stand that ever again…

"Sakura?" I came back to reality and saw Maria with a book half pulled out of a shelf and head cocked to the side a little staring at me. I almost died looking back into her eyes and had to immediately advert my gaze onto a near by bookshelf. I jumped as I felt her glove rest on my face and burn my skin with frost bite.

"G-Good morning Maria-san." I desperately tried to avert her gaze but her hand just led my face to meet her eyes. I saw that same look in her eyes as when she is trying to analyze a situation. She was analyzing me. I tried to pull my face away but her grip was tight and she would not let me an inch farther no matter how hard I struggled. What was worse was that she knew I was trying to escape.

"Hold still Sakura." I squinted my eyes shut and I felt her breath coming closer and closer to me. "Open your eyes Sakura; I want you to see something." I hesitantly opened my eyes to see her face. In front of me, I saw her dangling a glove in my face. "I believe you dropped this in the field."

I blinked for a few seconds registering what happened. "So…you wanted to give me my glove back?" I would have gladly accepted a kiss…

She just nodded an affirmative. "I was checking your face to see if it was damaged or not. I don't necessarily trust the new nurses we hired while everyone else was…"

My heart snapped for a second realizing what she was talking about. "You mean how I hurt them…" Her hand did not stop me from looking away.

"Precisely." An awkward silence followed and somewhere in the midst of it, I confronted Maria telling her about my lack of memory and how terrible I felt for not remembering. I expected a hug but… "You should be ashamed Sakura." The glare she sent me screamed coldness and brutality.

"Huh?" Her hands once more did not allow me escape.

"I'm very disappointed in you, how dare you black that out Sakura?"

"But," I tried desperately to fight back. "It's not my fault! I have no choice! I just remember what Kanna-san told me…even if that is not considered remembering!" I backed up against a book shelf. I had no escape.

"You shouldn't make excuses for yourself! It just proves you weak-"

I cut her off. "Haven't you ever had something so bad happen to you that you wanted it out Maria-san?"

"Don't you change the topic Sakura…" I saw a slight look of pain in her eyes; a quite familiar look, and then everything began to spin. It all zoomed right back to me. Everything was… returning. I began to loose my balance and collapsed sliding down the bookshelf only to be slowed by Maria's hands on my shoulders. "S-Sakura?"

My panting came in faster. "I-I remember. I remember everything!" Tears swelled up in my eyes as I stared blankly into Maria's. "Their faces…outside of their Koubus so…so deadend! I almost killed them! Iris-Chan, Kanna, Orihime…everyone!"

Maria sighed and embraced me slightly as she crouched down to my position on the floor. "Why are you crying Sakura?"

No response.

"Is it because of the memories?"

Still silence.

"Is it because of all you hurt?"

Silence ensured.

"Or, is it because of all those you **could **have hurt?"

I stared, full of questions, into Maria's eyes.

"Don't think of what could have happened, but more of what you already have done. Yes, we are damaged, yes, Iris and Orihime are near death, and yes, this is your entire** fault**."

I squinted my eyes closed.

"But, we are all going to live Sakura." Her voice calmed, causing me to look up at her and see her smiling. "We will be fine, I promise."

"Maria-san, I-"

"Hey everyone! Soup's up!" Maria and I averted our gaze to the door to see Kanna standing there with three spoons in her hand. "Let's eat!"

"Just a second Kanna." Maria stood up, helped me to my feet and began to walk away with Kanna as I followed. "Oh, come to think of it Sakura, weren't you going to say something?"

I looked up at Kanna and Maria walking side-by-side and shoulder-to-shoulder. And then, a very selfish thought stuck in my head. _'Wait, are you two standing a little **too **close?' _

"Sakura, were you going to say something to Maria before I interrupted? Was it anything important?" Kanna looked over to the side at me as I held onto the wall for support from limping.

We had arrived at the cafeteria. "No… nothing important. I'm going to have to go to my room now actually Maria-san, Kanna-san."

"Are you still tired from walking downstairs Sakura-san?" Kanna inquired.

"If that's the case, your room would be best Sakura." Maria moved a step even closer to Kanna. My head yelled that it was intentional. I had to agree with it.

"Yes, I have to agree. If you'd excuse me…" I smiled and bowed very slightly winching from pain as I limped off.

It was all in my imagination. Kanna and Maria could not have a thing for one another…

Could they?


End file.
